emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5206/5207 (27th January 2009)
Eli breaks under police questioning, and Paul discovers the truth. Plot Eli is grilled by Henshall and Williams at the station who lay out the evidence and explain they’re pushing for a life sentence. Eli is frantic as the police reveal they’ve recovered parts of a mobile phone SIM card and the chair leg used to murder Shane from a bonfire at the Dingles. When the police give Eli once more chance or they’ll charge him with murder, Eli breaks down and confesses the truth. Meanwhile, Debbie talks Jasmine through her plan to flee the country. But while Debbie goes about organising the particulars, Jasmine visits Laurel and suggests she's going to the police. However, when she tries to leave, Laurel moves to stop her, knowing that her niece is lying. Jasmine knocks Laurel to the floor and leaves anyway. Henshall leads a police convoy into the village to look for Debbie, who makes a break for it by smashing through the garage doors in a taxi. Jasmine is on a bus on her way to meet Debbie but the vehicle pulls over when the driver notices a police road block up ahead. Jasmine is horrified to see Debbie's taxi in the distance and witnesses the police escorting her to a police car. She watches helplessly but stays on the bus. Scared, she knows she must face this alone now. Elsewhere, as Eric grows more concerned when Val buys a funeral hat, David has to defend his defection back to Nicola and admits to Betty that he's comforting her because Rodney is dying. At the café, Katie finds Paul checking an e-mail from Jonny who is flying back that day. He tells her he can’t join Jonny because of Rodney's condition. Later, Eric collars Rodney and anxiously asks whether his suspicions are true. Rodney nods to confirm that Eric has a life-threatening condition. When Rodney leaves to meet Pam for another liaison at Brook, Paul and Diane fear that his bedroom gymnastics may cause heart failure. Confronting his father, Paul discovers Val has been lying about both Rodney and Eric's ill health. He forgives her lie but bids the village farewell as he heads off to Australia with Jonny. Cast Regular cast *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Jasmine Thomas - Jenna-Louise Coleman *DC Nick Henshall - Michael McKell *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Lily Butterfield - Anne Charleston *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Samson Dingle - Charlie Pell (uncredited) *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore (uncredited) *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Jonny Foster - Richard Grieve Guest cast *DS Karen Williams - Annie Fitzmaurice *Solicitor - Jude Vause *Charlotte Beecham - Emma Hartley-Miller *Pam Montclare - Catherine Rabett Locations *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior and'' shop floor'' *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen and front garden *Café Hope - Café and outdoor seating area *Hotten Police Station - Interview room and exterior *Pollard & Pollard - Office and factory floor *Pear Tree Cottage - King & Sons office *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar and beer garden *Main Street *Unknown roads *Brook Cottage - Living room and front garden *Windsor & Dingle - Forecourt *Ford *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Unknown bar Notes *Last appearance of Paul Lambert until 9th June 2010. *Final appearance of Richard Grieve as Jonny Foster. *This was a one-hour episode. *An unnamed bus driver is uncredited despite having a line of dialogue. *Additional credits: Stuart St Paul (Stunt Co-ordinator), Tim Halloran (Stunt Performer) *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,390,000 viewers (17th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes